


Road Trip

by starfrickr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hotels, M/M, Mavin, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin decide to go on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since i started something new!! i wrote something v similar to this a couple of years back for the ship chanbaek (it isnt published anywhere), and i thought itd fit well with this so i changed it and improved it (a lot) and here it is !!!

"Michael!" Gavin Free shook his boyfriend as he slept. It was 11:00 in the morning, an hour later than they were supposed to leave. Gavin had been awake for about half an hour, expecting the ginger to wake up at any moment, but when he didn't, he decided to do it himself.

Michael stirred, but didn't wake up. Gav shook him again, and his eyes opened slowly, "What the fuck?"

"Come on, get up! We were supposed to leave an hour ago!" Gav's voice was half raised, but he didn't want to shock Michael as soon as he woke up, so he kept it as low as he could.

"What the fuck?" He said again, "Wait, oh shit! Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Michael scrambled out of bed, followed by Gavin, who was giggling to himself.

"I thought you were gonna wake up. I only woke up at about half ten," he shrugged. He had had breakfast already, and had his sweatpants on, although his shirt and jacket were still on the dresser, and he wore a pyjama shirt. Michael rolled his eyes as his boyfriend jogged downstairs. The American grabbed one of Gav's baggy black sweaters and threw it on, along with a pair of skinny, ripped black jeans. Once he was ready, he followed Gavin downstairs. The Brit was leant against the kitchen counter, a piece of toast in one hand, and his phone in the other.

"You sure you're gonna be comfortable in that?" Gav asked sarcastically. Michael rolled his eyes, knowing that that was his boyfriend's code for 'You're cute'.

"Go and change your shirt, you idiot."

Gav looked down at himself, giggled, and ran off, leaving Michael to claim the rest of the toast.

Not long after, Gavin came back down the stairs, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a denim jacket, along with his grey sweatpants. "Forgot my phone," he muttered, grabbing the object from the counter, "Okay, I'm going to get my stuff, yeah?" Gav ran back off upstairs. Michael's stuff was already in the car.

Soon, a small bag came tumbling down the stairs, followed by Gavin, who stood at the top to make sure it didn't crash into anything at the bottom. Michael looked at it, and then up to Gavin, frowning, puzzled.

"You sure you won't need to take more stuff? I though you weren't much of a light traveller, Gavvy."

"I'm not done yet," Gavin smiled and shot his boyfriend a wink before rushing off up the stairs again. This time, he returned with a huge suitcase in his hands. He dragged it behind him down the stairs while Michael stared in shock. The ginger glanced up at Gavin, who smiled sweetly before walking ahead, leaving Michael to carry his suitcase to the car.

The boys had planned to take themselves away on a road trip. They had wanted to for a while, and finally had enough time off work to do it. Their time away was planned to be relaxing but still fun. Work had them both down, and they needed a couple of days to themselves. They had both woken up later than planned, but Michael had already accounted for it in his plans, so it didn't matter too much.

They both wanted to set off quickly. Michael had booked the hotels for each night already, and they didn't want to miss their target. Gavin hopped into the passenger seat, deciding the first driver to be Michael. He wasn't in the mood to complain. All he was thinking about was the fact that he was going on a road trip with his boyfriend. They planned to go to California and spend a day or two there before heading back. Neither of them wanted to drive for more than 5 or 6 hours every day, so they had planned hotels accordingly. If everything went to plan, their trip would be refreshing.

They set off not long after, after Gavin had finally fit his big suitcase in the back of the car and his smaller bag in the front. Michael had packed everything that he needed, but Gavin said that he would pack anything that Michael forgot that he might need.

Almost as soon as they began, Gavin had his shoes off and his feet on the dash, his eyes closed while his head rolled to the side. "Gavin, come on, you can't sleep immediately after we start," Michael smirked. Gavin replied with a swift motion of putting his arms behind his head and sighing loudly with content. Michael rolled his eyes, and turned up the radio. Taylor Swift blared through the speaker next to Gavin's head, causing him to sit up immediately and cover his ears with his hands. He had a kind of half smile on his face, but he hit Michael on the forehead as he turned the radio back down.

The two chatted calmly as they drove out of the city. Gavin's eyes were closed lightly, and his shoeless feet on the dash. His arms were behind his head. Michael wasn't sleepy yet, but he didn't like not being able to focus on Gavin when he spoke, most of his attention being on the road. Slow morning music played on the radio, filling both of them with peace.

Before too long, Gavin was sleeping soundly. He lay on his side, his long legs sprawled over the dashboard. Michael had turned the radio down to let him sleep, and sped up a little bit so that he didn't fall asleep himself while he was driving.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i didnt update this for a while!! i had exams all of last week and my birthday yesterday, but this was the first thing i wrote when i had free time!!!! also i know this is short, things r gonna get interesting in the next part though :)))))))))

By the time the boys reached their hotel for the night- after many hours of Michael trying to subtly wake Gavin so that he could talk to him-, Gavin had managed to doze off properly, curled up on his side in the passenger seat. Michael's eyes had gotten tired and droopy, having been driving for about 5 and a half hours, most of which spent without the company of his boyfriend. 

He pulled into the hotel's car park and dragged himself out of the car. After waking the Brit up, Michael practically pulled him through the car park and to the doors. Gavin was beyond groggy, and Michael was just plain exhausted. The older man walked up to the front counter and muttered his last name to the girl, and that they had a reservation for a night. She raised her eyebrows and glanced up at the clock as if to say 'how are you so tired at this time?' and turned to her computer to check their reservation. Michael didn't know what time it actually was, and looked up at the clock. 5:30 PM. What the fuck?

"Gavin, what the fuck-" Michael began, before being cut off with a disapproving look from the girl behind the counter. A quick glance around the room revealed nobody else there apart from them, but he complied. The ginger rolled his eyes before beginning again, "Gavin, it's 5:30. What are we gonna do until it's actually a reasonable time to sleep?"

Gav rubbed his eyes drowsily, "I don't know. Sleep."

Michael sighed, knowing that his boyfriend was of no help when he didn't have time to properly wake up. He looked back up at the girl and smiled sweetly as she handed him the room key. They dragged their bags behind them as they walked into the room.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is definitely not the last of ryan :))))) i hope ur all enjoying this, kudos and comments R super appreciated thank u!!!

The room was lovely. There was a huge window on one side with fancy white curtains, and a homely white carpet, with two armchairs beside the huge bed. The couple threw their bags to one corner and practically fell onto the bed with exhaustion.

Gavin pulled Michael up into a hug, and held him there, fully intending to fall asleep right then, until there was a knock at the door.

"Ughhhh..." Gavin moaned as he dragged himself off the bed and traipsed to the door. He opened it, and his face immediately went a bright shade of red. As he looked up at the stranger in front of him, he straightened himself up and tried to hide the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Hey. My name is Ryan, I was just wondering if you had any alcohol in your mini bar? I'll pay you back for it. I've just ran out, and I don't want to call room service, I hate ordering things." Ryan shrugged, and Gavin almost fainted. His voice was low and gravelly, and his face was defined beyond belief. 

"I, I... Uh... I..." Gavin struggled to find words for the man, who was now smirking, which only made it harder for him to speak. In seconds, Michael was at the door beside his boyfriend. He recognised that stammer, that loss of words... 

"What's happening?" The ginger questioned, frowning slightly at Ryan. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ryan Haywood. I was wondering if you had any alcohol in your mini bar. I'll pay you back for it," Ryan also straightened himself up, now, realising that the boy who had just been awestruck by him was not really supposed to have been.

Michael paused for a second, pondering whether he should comply with the man or not. "Vodka?" He eventually raised an eyebrow, stepping to the side to grab it for him.

"Yes, definitely." Ryan's eyes lit up a little. Gavin was currently still stood in the doorway, looking up at him.

"Is there anyone else in your room?" Gav asked quietly. Ryan shook his head. "Can I come?" was his next, almost silent, question.

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah. Gavin, we're just giving the man alcohol. We have things to do, okay, baby?" Michael had to restrain himself so that he didn't get mad, but inside he was both embarrassed and enraged.

"Oh, uh, uh, yeah." Gav stammered.

Ryan took two bottles of vodka and paid Michael for it. Before he left, he shot Gavin a wink, just as Michael walked away from the door. Gav giggled and closed the door after him.

"Gavin, what the fuck?" Michael said. He was too tired to raise his voice, but not tired enough to let the whole situation go.

"What?"

"You were acting as if you were fucking in love with him or something! Asking if you could go drink with him? Babe, really?"

"Michael! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I... can we just go to sleep please?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not updating for so long!! ive had a really bad writers block, and ive also had some pretty awesome character ideas, so ive been working on those whenever i felt up to it!!!! ill work harder!! i hope that this is ok ((:

Michael got hardly any sleep that night. All he could think about was his boyfriend thinking about someone else the way that he thought of him when they first met. Gavin slept soundly, however, seeing no problems with what had happened. It wasn't like they'd kissed or something, all he did was ask to go over and have a drink or two with him, it wasn't anything to do with Michael.

The ginger got out of bed slightly before Gavin, and got ready by himself. He didn't want to speak with his boyfriend, and he definitely didn't want to hear him defend himself. Once Gav woke up, he didn't say anything either. The two got ready in complete silence.

Eventually, the Brit decided that he had to break the silence, "Michael, I'm sorry-"

"Stop. I don't even want to hear this shit. You willingly would have gone over to some guy's room who we have never even met before, and would have gotten drunk with him. I saw how you looked at him, Gavin. I fucking know that look. You looked at me like that when you saw me. Why would you even-" Michael put his head in his hands, saying it out loud making him even angrier than he was. "I just don't understand- why him? I'm just-" he shook his head out of frustration and began to grab his things from around the room.

"What are you doing?" Gav asked quietly. He knew he was in the wrong on this one, and Michael had every right to be annoyed, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for himself. He didn't even notice what he was doing last night, it just kind of happened. He hadn't intended it to come across as him making some kind of advance on this guy.

"Packing my things, what does it fucking look like? I'm leaving in half an hour. Come if you want," he slammed his bag on the floor and snatched up his things before storming out.

Gavin sat awestruck for a good few minutes before realising what had happened. Knowing Michael, he'd wait ten minutes tops- despite saying half an hour- and leave without thinking twice. He scrambled out of bed and grabbed everything that Michael had left behind- it was 97 percent Gavin's stuff, but he had forgotten his toothbrush.

The Brit trudged through the lobby and out to the parking lot, dragging his suitcase and bag behind him. He immediately noticed Michael in the car. The ginger looked beyond angry, but he was trying his best to control it. Gavin watched him take a few deep breaths, then stepped into his field of vision.

Michael's initial reaction was shock. He hadn't thought that Gavin would've wanted to be anywhere near him after what had happened that morning, but there he was. 

Gavin shoved his bags in the trunk of the car and slid into the passenger seat. Michael began to drive immediately.


End file.
